Intente Superarte
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Un año, y todo había cambiado... Yo había cambiado no era la misma de antes, Creía haberlo superado o al menos haberlo intentado pero... Edward volvió Bella tenia una nueva vida en Forks, un nuevo amigo,nuevas oportunidades pero Los Cullen vuelven con una nueva compañía, y ella se negara a perdonarlos tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

Intente Superarte.

Hola al que me conozca como autora les presento esta historia que escribió mi amiga, ella no tiene una cuenta asi que la dejo ocupar la mia sean buenos con ella es primeriza

Chapter 1

Prologo:

Desde que el me dejo han pasado muchas cosas:

-Charlie fue contratado como el jefe de seguridad de protección a testigos de Washington D.C

-Rene creo una nueva línea de ropa y accesorios (RYR)

-Tenemos una nueva casa muy genial (_fotos en mi perfil_)

-Tengo nuevos hijos, mis queridos autos: (_fotos en mi perfil)_

_Mi Mazda taiki azul.

_Mi Edag light car open source negro

_Mi Mazda kiyora celeste

_Mi Versace de murciélago LP640 roadster de lamborghini blanco

-Tengo un nuevo mejor amigo Jesse Parker.

Un año de locos

Todo ha sido genial hasta que...

Edward volvió

Hola gente como están? Acabo de empezar esta historia y espero que la disfruten, actualizo los fin de semana(no me pidan mas mis profes están locos) y en ocasiones especiales algún dia de la semana

Besossss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Me despierto y miro el reloj, oh mierda ya se me hizo tarde en 10 minutos mas tengo que ir a buscar a Jess, ¡maldito primer día de clase!, me levanto y me ducho en tiempo record, abro mi gran armario, si descubrí hace poco mi gusto por las compras creo que enloqueci, decido ponerme una camisa de tiras azul con unos jeans pitillo negro, me maquillo suavemente y me dejo el pelo suelto, me pongo unas botines de tacón negro y tomo unos lentes que me regalo Rene de su nueva colección (que aun no sale), tomo mi abrigo y salgo de mi habitación, al llegar a la cocina ahí ya se encuentra Molly y Charlie, Molly es nuestra nana ella hace todo, aun me siento algo mal por no ayudarla pero ella insiste en que no necesita ayuda, me siento junto a Charlie y empiezo a tragar mi desayuno. Termino y me despido y salgo corriendo al garaje. Me subo a mi Versace y salgo.

Lo bueno es que Jess vive al lado así que no tengo que recorrer un gran trecho para ir a buscarlo. Me estaciono fuera de su casa y toco la bocina, a los pocos segundos el sale, abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta.

-Guau, si que saliste rápido me estabas esperando- le digo bromeando.

-Obvio, acabas de descubrir que en realidad estoy enamorado de ti y te persigo como un acosador- me dice con sarcasmo.

Conocí a Jesse 5 meses después de que los Cullen se fueran y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, con el sentía que podía ser yo misma asi que nos contábamos todo, yo le conte lo de los Cullen (obviamente evitando decirle que eran vampiros) y el me conto de una chica que conocio en Alaska, Tanya Denali **(saquen sus propias conclusiones)**, el nombre me sonaba pero no sabría decir de donde, y me dijo que ella también lo había dejado y asi pasaron estos meses mi relación con Jesse iba genial.

Cuando llegamos al instituto todos prácticamente babeaban por mi auto y al bajarnos varias personas se acercaron para verlo.

Cuando ya nos íbamos llego un auto que no crei volver a ver: un Volvo Plateado.

No lo podía creer habian vuelto…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_No lo podía creer habían vuelto…_

Jesse me miro y cuando reconocio el auto me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a despegar la mirada del auto para mirarlo a el.

-Bella, tranquilízate-

-¿Por que volvieron? ¿No me hicieron suficiente daño ya?- le pregunte.

-Tranquila, la bella que yo conozco no se dejara amedrentar- me dijo sonriéndome.

Cerre los ojos y tome aire, lo bote y mire a Jesse, le sonreí y le dije:

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde-

-Esa es la Bella que conozco-

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y los vi, se veian exactamente igual, pero con ellos había otra persona: una chica con el pelo rubio fresa e igual de perfecta que los demás debía de ser también vampiros. Mire a Jesse y el estaba congelado, preocupada le agarre la mano y lo conduje a un espacio que hay entre los arboles. Suerte que había conducido rápido habíamos llegado con unos 15 minutos de adelanto.

-Jess, Jess… JESSE- le grite zarandeándolo.

-Es ella- me dijo.

-¿Quién?-

-La chica que estaba con los Cullen, es Tanya- me dijo

-¿Y tu sabes lo ellos son? – le pregunte, tal vez el también lo sabia y Tanya lo dejo por la misma razón que Edward me dejo a mi.

-Si- me respondio.

-OK, mírame te conozco, podemos superarlo, bien-

-Ok-

-caminaremos hacia allí y actuaremos como si no nos importara que ellos estuvieran allí-

-Ok-

Nos tomamos un minuto y nos volvimos a encaminar hacia le entrada tome la mano de Jess y pasamos a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros y pusimos nuestros libros ahí y nos dirigimos a la clase de trigonometría, gracias a dios teníamos las mismas clases asi que nos sentamos juntos, minutos después entraron Alice, Edward y Tanya. Alice me miro y me sonrio, pero yo retire mi mirada, ella era mi mejor amiga, pero también me había abandonado y eso no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente, me puse mis lentes de sol por si acaso y los demás minutos me los pase preguntándole a Jesse sobre su hermanito.

Cuando termino la clase, Jess y yo nos paramos rápidamente y recogimos nuestras cosas, vi que los dos Cullen y Tanya se nos iban a acercar asi que tome rápidamente la mano de Jesse y prácticamente salimos corriendo del aula.

El resto del dia lo pasamos asi: clase-evitar a los Cullen- almuerzo- evitar a los Cullen- clase- evitar a los Cullen. Asi que me entenderán para mi fue una bendición que sonara la campana de salida, Jesse y yo casi volamos hacia mi auto y cuando crei que ya no iba a pasar nada mas…

-Hola Bella-

Mierda.

Nos volteamos y ahí estaban todos los Cullen y Tanya.

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunte.

-podemos hablar en privado- dijo Edward.

-Jess puede escuchar todo lo que me quieran decir- le respondi cortante.

-Oh dios! No puede ser! Esos son los lentes que aun no salen de RyR- casi chillo Alice.

-¿Qué? Ah si me los regalo Rene- le dije.

-¿Como los consiguió?- me pregunto embobada

-Ella los creo, Rene es la fundadora de RyR- le explique.

-GUAU-

-Bueno si no tienen nada mas que decir nos retiramos- les dije abriendo el auto.

-¿Ese es tu auto?- me pregunto Emmet mirando al auto como si quisiera comérselo.

-Si-

-¿Adonde van?- pregunto Alice antes de que pudiera subirme.

"_a cualquier lugar mientras este lejos de ustedes" _ pensé

-A Port Angels, necesito comprar algo de ropa- les dije haciendo que Jesse se subiera al auto y rodeando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero:

-¿Bella Swan comprando ropa?- me dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Si descubri hace poco mi gusto por las compras, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir- abri la puerta y arranque el auto.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte a Jesse mientras salíamos de Forks.

-Bien, no fue tan difícil como crei- me responde.

-Hey- le digo tomándole la mano- estaremos bien nos tenemos el uno al otro- le digo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El suspira y se queda mirando por la ventana del auto.

Este encuentro no fue tan malo, pero era solo el principio

Hola Gente

Aca les traigo el nuevo capi espero que les guste Actualizare la próxima semana el domingo

BeSoS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me la pase unas 3 horas con Jess detrás, pero en mi defensa le compre ese nuevo videojuego que quería asi que todos ganamos, llegamos a mi casa y entramos Molly nos saludo y siguió haciendo la limpieza, subimos a mi cuarto y dejamos las bolsas en el armario.

-Entonces ¿Noche de pelis?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-OK- me dice y abre el armario de las pelis – yo elijo – me dice y sintió un escalofrio a Jess le encantaban las películas de terror.

-No por favor no- digo mirándolo con suplica.

-Oh si- me dice con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Ire a preparar palomitas- le digo rodando los ojos y resignándome a los 3 dias siguientes con pesadillas.

10 minutos después

-lista?- me dice Jess poniendo la película

-No, minimo dime cual es la película- le digo cruzando los dedos para que no sea una muy mala.

-La película que veremos hoy elegida por mi y que veremos ahora…

-Deja el parloteo y dime cual es!- le grito

-La huérfana, ves que no soy tan malo yo quería poner el exorcista-

-si hubieses elegido esa te hubiese matado- le digo nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a ver la película.

En la parte en que la niña psicópata mata a la monja desvio la mirada y me paralizo.

En la ventana están Edward y Tanya. Saco la mirada de ahí y la vuelvo a dirigir pero no hay nada, debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Jess y me quedo dormida.

EDWARD POV

Despues de ver la manera fría en que nos trato en el estacionamiento y hablar con tanya, ambos decidimos ir a las casas de Bella y Jessie.

Nos asomamos en la ventana de la habitación de Bella y lo que veo me hace sentir enfermo: Bella y Jessie en un sillón MUY junto y viendo una película, eche una ojeada a los pensamientos de tanya y veo que piensa lo mismo que yo, ambos los abandonamos pero lo hicimos por amor y ahora los perdimos. Nos quedamos ahí unos 10 minutos hasta que de repente Bella voltea y nos mira paralizada, y voltea, nos quitamos de la ventana y esperamos un rato hasta que escuchamos las dos respiraciones normalizarse.

Abri la ventana y entre con Tanya detrás, Bella esta dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Jessie, los veo y no puedo evitar que me den celos, me arrodillo y me acerco a Bella

-Lamento mucho haberte dejado- susurro y acaricio su mejilla…

Hola ESTOY VIVA!

Ya se que me he tardado mucho pero los finales se me vinieron encima y no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero ahora… SOY LIBRE! Asi que publicare cada semana y talvez en medio de la semana también

Besoosss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5 dias después

Despierto en el sillón de mi habitación, busco a Jessie y lo veo tirado en el piso juegando Halo 4.

-Hey sobrevivimos a nuestra primera semana de ultimo año-

-No lo puedo creer- digo sonriéndole-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 12-

-Tengo hambre- digo tirándome a lo largo del sofá tomándome el estomago.

-Molly nos trajo el desayuno hace media hora- me dice señalando la mesita a mi lado con una bandeja.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunto mientras comienzo a devorar mi desayuno.

-¿Vayamos al cine?- me dice- estrenaron El Hobbitt hace poco-

-Si-

Termino de desayunar y me voy a cambiar al baño me pongo un vestido floreado con una chaqueta de cuero y recojo mi pelo en una coleta, me pongo unas sandalias de tacon de aguja blancas y me maquillo suavemente.

-Wooow, Bells si que te luciste voy a tener que espantar a varios idiotas- me dice Jess sonriéndome cuando salgo.

-Si,si ya se que soy bonita no tienes que recordármelo- le digo con falsa vanidad, ambos soltamos una carcajada, me dirigo a mi armario y le elijo algo a Jess.

-Tienes tanta suerte de que tenga ropa tuya en mi casa, porque ni de coña te dejo salir asi vestido- le digo alcanzándole unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta.

-Que hay de malo con mi atuendo?- me dice confundido.

-Nada, ve a vestirte o me voy sin ti-

5 minutos después sale Jess cambiado y bajamos, nos despedimos de Molly y entramos a mi Mazda Taiki y partimos.

-Bells, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me dice Jess después de un rato.

-¿Con que?- le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta.

-Con los Cullen y… Tanya- me dice en un susurro.

-No lo se, hay que ignorarlos no quiero que me hagan daño y tampoco a ti-

-Yo tampoco quiero eso pero cada vez que veo a Tanya siento un impulso de ir corriendo y no soltarla nunca- me responde mirando por la ventana.

-Yo siento lo mismo y las miles de veces esta semana que he querido ir corriendo hacia ellos, pienso en lo que me hicieron sufrir y no quiero volver a sentir eso Jess-

-Hay que superarlo, nos tenemos el uno al otro para eso- me dice.

-Si-

Y en el fondo de mi corazón se que Jess siempre estará para mi y se que luchare para no dejar que Edward y Tanya nos hagan sufrir.

Hola Gente.

Corto ya se, pero se me ha ido la inspiración y si pueden denme ideas se los pido _U.U_ nos vemos la próxima semana

Besoosos


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Detesto el ultimo año.

Bueno en realidad no, detesto lo que los Cullen le hacen al ultimo año.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el principio del año, y no hay dia en que a salida de cada clase, de cuando vamos al auto, a la cafetería estén ellos intentando hablar con nosotros, hasta ahora que salimos al cine, a un café o de compras ellos están ahí y siempre antes de que nos escapemos nos piden que hablemos con ellos.

Asi que agradezco con el alma que hoy sea un dia con sol, me encuentro con Jess en una de las mesas de afuera almorzando, pero aun asi siento que nos observan, miro hacia el bosque y veo entre unos arboles a Edward y Tanya. Oh Diablos y yo que pensaba que no afectarían la poca parte decabeza mi cerebro que ya no esta hasta el tope de los nervios.

-Jess, mira detrás de ti- digo bien se que soy cinica diciéndole que mire también, pero por lo menos asi compartimos la locura.

Jess volteo y miro dio vuelta la cabeza tan rápido que escuche un crujido.

-Auch- dijo frotándose el cuello- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿No tienen suficiente torturándonos todos los días que tienen que hacerlo también los únicos días que no pueden venir al instituto?-

-Hablando de eso, he pensado en lo que nos piden y creo que debemos aceptar- le digo suavemente esperando que no explote.

-¡QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCA!- me grita, haciendo que los chicos de primer año que estaban sentados en una de las mesas nos miraran raro.

-Se que te parece raro, pero piénsalo les decimos que aceptamos hablar con ellos, pero con la condición que ya no nos acosen después de clases y cuando salimos- le explico.

Jess se queda en silencio unos segundos, pensando en la idea y suelta:

-Ok, lo que sea para ya no sentir sus ojos mirando todos nuestros movimientos-

Agarramos nuestros cuadernos y los guardamos en los bolsos y caminamos hacia el bosque donde habíamos visto a Edward y Tanya hace unos minutos.

Escuchamos ruidos a nuestra derecha y nos acercamos y vemos a Edward y Tanya besándose, espera, EDWARD Y TANYA BESANDOSE. No puedo creer lo que veo y miro a Jess que parece estar oensando lo mismo. Carraspeo y ellos se sueltan y miran en nuestra dirección, en menos de un segundo están enfrente nuestro.

-No es lo que piensan- dice Edward mirándome.

-Ah no, nosotros venimos aquí a darles la oportunidad de que se expliquen y nos encontramos con esto, por dios, son tan cínicos- le digo poniendo mi voz lo mas fría que puedo.

-No Bella no entiendes porfavor dejanos explicar- me dice Edward tomando mi mano.

-Sueltala- dice Jesse arrebatándole mi mano- no quiero que se acerquen a ninguno de los dos, nunca mas- les dice, mirando a Tanya- no quiero que nos hagan mas daño-

-Por favor Jess, no me hagas esto- dice Tanya casi suplicándole.

-Nunca mas- les decimos al mismo tiempo y salimos de ahí, seguimos caminando ignorando sus gritos hasta que llegamos a mi auto. Nos subimos y empiezo a conducir en silencio.

-Bella no quiero ir a casa, vayamos a otra parte a donde sea por favor- me dice Jess soltando un sollozo.

Yo también siento eso asi que doy una vuelta en U y acelero hasta que veo que salimos de Forks.

-Toma- le digo a Jess alcanzadole mi celular- llama a tus padres y diles que nos encontraremos con unos amigos mios en Phoenix-

-¿Qué?- dice pero lo miro dándole a entender lo que pienso asi que presiona los números de su casa.

-diles que Charlie, me dio permiso pero que te pidió que fueras conmigo por si acaso-

-¿Pero y que si llaman a Charlie?-

-fue a pescar, todo el fin de semana para desestresarse del trabajo a un lugar que no tiene señal- le explico.

-Ok, Hola Mama, si estoy bien te quería pedir permiso para ir con Bella a Phoenix este fin de semana, si Charlie le dio permiso, ok si te llamare cuando lleguemos, adiós- cuelga y me pasa mi celular, marco los numero de mi casa y espero:

-Hola residencia de los Swan ¿Con quien hablo?

-Molly soy Bella-

-Bella ¿paso algo?-

-No nada te llamaba para decirte que me voy con Jess a Phoenix el fin de semana y que no es necesario que estes en la casa-

-¿Su padre sabe?-

-Si-

-Esta bien espero que disfrute el viaje, Adios-

-Adios Molly-

Cuelgo el teléfono y siento un poco de culpa al mentir, pero el dolor que aun siento por ver a Edward y Tanya le gana.

-¿Y tu mama?- me pregunta Jess después de una hora cuando llegamos a mi otra casa, debo decir verdad apreté el acelerador a fondo varias veces cuando vi un Volvo Plateado detrás de nosotros, no lo volvi a ver asi que creo que si era Edward lo perdimos.

-Esta en California con Phill- le digo y apago el auto, me acerco la entrada y busco en mis llaves la llave de la casa, la encuentro y abro:

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?- le pregunto a Jess después de que entramos.

-Si- nos sentamos en el sofá y el suelta:

-No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho eso-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Qué haremos cuando volvamos?-

-Ignorarlos al 100% y esperar que hayan entendido lo que les dijiste-

-¿Y si no lo hacen?-

-Siempre que queramos podemos venir aquí- le digo sonriéndole.

Le muestro a Jess la habitación de invitados ya se estaba haciendo de noche asi que ordenamos una pizza y la comimos viendo televisión.

Cuando me acuesto esa noche, pienso en lo que paso.

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo intentando que hablaramos con ellos cuando porfin accedemos los encontramos besándose. Al pensar en esa imagen siento una punzada en mi corazón.

-Nunca mas- susurro esas palabras para mi.

Nunca Más.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les guste el capi, y se que varios (o todos) están pensando en estrangularme o asesinarme, pero necesito poner Drama por que si no el fic seria aburrido pero el próximo cap será POV Edward o POV Tanya para explicarles un poco.

Besososs


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

Estas tres semanas han sido un tormento, hemos estado intentando de todos los modos que Bella y Jesse nos dejen explicarnos pero nos ignoran.

Tanya y yo nos hemos hecho más amigos que nunca, sufrimos juntos por así decirlo y nos contamos como eran los buenos tiempos cuando estábamos con las personas que amábamos.

Hoy esta haciendo sol así que no podemos ir al instituto pero igualmente Tanya y yo vamos hasta el bosque que da con el instituto y nos quedamos ahí mirando:

Bella y Jesse están sentados en una de las mesas de afuera almorzando, Bella de repente mira al bosque y nos ve le dice a Jesse algo y el voltea mirando también, gira la cabeza tan rápidamente que escucho el crack de su cuello. Decido salir de ahí y me dirijo mas adentro del bosque y me doy cuenta de donde estoy, es donde le confesé a Bella la verdad de quien soy, Tanya se encuentra detrás mío y nos sentamos junto a un árbol.

-¿Nunca nos perdonaran verdad?- me dice Tanya. La miro y veo el dolor en sus ojos y flash backs que pasan por su mente donde veo a Jesse y a ella.

-Parece que no- me siento tan mal al decir esas palabras y si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo como una nenita, Tanya apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y nos quedamos así unos segundos ella levanta la cabeza y lentamente se acerca a mi, desconecto mi mente y unimos nuestros labios, se siente bien, pero nada comparado con los besos de Bella.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que escucho un carraspeo y miro hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido son Bella y Jesse y me doy cuenta de lo comprometedora de la situación, me suelto de Tanya y en menos de un segundo me encuentro en frente de Bella intentando excusarme

-No es lo que piensan- le digo a Bella.

-Ah no, nosotros venimos aquí a darles la oportunidad de que se expliquen y nos encontramos con esto, por dios, son tan cínicos- me dice y siento punzadas en mi corazon.

-No Bella no entiendes por favor déjanos explicar- le digo tomándole la mano.

-Suéltala- me dice Jesse arrebatándome su mano- no quiero que se acerquen a ninguno de los dos, nunca mas-nos dice, mirando a Tanya- no quiero que nos hagan mas daño-

-Por favor Jess, no me hagas esto- dice Tanya casi suplicándole.

-Nunca más- nos dicen al mismo tiempo y salen corriendo de ahí, me quedo congelado, viendo claramente el rostro que tenia Bella cuando nos vio, su rostro mostraba tanta decepción.

Corro a mi auto y Tanya se sube en el asiento del copiloto, acelero hasta encontrar el auto de Bella, da bruscamente una vuelta en U y acelera lejos del camino a su casa, empiezo a seguirla y ella acelera varias veces, siento mi teléfono sonando, miro el identificador es Alice.

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo poniendo el altavoz.

-Ustedes dos son unos totales estúpidos- su voz demostraba el enojo que sentía.

-Dime algo que no sepamos- dice Tanya.

-¿Por qué llamaste Alice?- le pregunto acelerando de nuevo para alcanzar a Bella.

-Déjenlos solos- esta vez escucho la voz de Rosalie.

-Rosalie Bella ni siquiera te cae bien- le digo.

-Pero soy mujer y se lo que debe haber sentido- me dice con su voz estilando odio hacia mi.

-Déjenlos solos para que piensen, volverán cuando termine el fin de semana- me dice Alice.

-Pero…

-Tanya, Edward, tienen que entender que para ellos no debe ser fácil que justo cuando les van a dar la oportunidad de explicarse los encuentran besándose, si tanto los aman denles tiempo- nos dice Alice.

-Piensen en eso- termina Rosalie y cuelgan.

Paro el auto y veo el Edag de Bella desaparecer.

-Fuimos unos estúpidos-

BPOV

Terminamos pasando el fin de semana en Phoenix, llegamos a Forks muy entrada la noche y cuando llego veo que Charlie ya esta ahí, me llevo una reprimenda bastante grande por mentirle a Molly.

En la mañana voy a buscar a Jess y nos dirigimos al instituto, entramos en el aula de Historia y se encuentran Tanya, Edward, Rosalie y Alice cuando nos ven Edward y Tanya se nos acercan.

-Bella, Jesse por favor déjennos explicarle lo que paso-

-Les dimos su oportunidad y ustedes la desaprovecharon, tendrán que aceptarlo- le digo rodeándolos y sentándome en mi asiento con Jesse, empiezan a llegar los demás alumnos y el profesor empieza la clase.

-Bien alumnos, les voy a mandar un trabajo en grupo para dos semanas mas sobre diferentes reinados de la Edad Media Inglesa, yo elegiré los grupos- eso hace que la mayoría se queje.

-Ángela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton y Carla Monroe, se encargaran de todo lo referente al reinado de la Reina Elizabeth I-

-Isabella Swan, Jesse Parker, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, se encargaran de todo lo referente al reinado de Enrique VIII-

¡Oh genial! Maldita suerte la mía, el profesor termina los grupos y nos deja salir, Alice y Rosalie se acercan a nosotros.

-Uhhm, ¿Cuándo nos podemos juntar para el trabajo?- me pregunta Alice.

-¿Qué tal mañana en mi casa después de clases?- les digo.

-Claro-

-¿Recuerdas donde esta mi casa?- le pregunto más relajada.

-Sip-

-Ok mi casa es la que tiene paredes de vidrio- le digo y me levanto con Jesse yéndonos a la próxima clase.

-¿La extrañas verdad?- me dice Jesse cuando perdemos de vista a Alice y Rosalie.

-Si-

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi no subi la semana pasada porque estuve enferma (que suerte la mia) y mi mama estaba en plan sobreprotector asi que no me dejo acercarme al compu

Lo que quieran decirme es aceptado.

Besosososos


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Raramente, me encuentro bastante nerviosa por la "invasión" que se hará en mi casa. No le mentí a Jess cuando le dije que extrañaba a Alice. Siento el timbre sonar y escucho a Molly dirigirse a la puerta bajo corriendo pero Molly ya había abierto y ahí se encontraban Alice y Rosalie.

-Hola Bella- me saludan cuando Molly cierra la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Hola, ¿Subimos?-

-Claro-

Subo las escaleras rápidamente y entro a mi habitación dejándolas pasar.

-Jess llegara en unos minutos- les digo sentándome en el sofá.

-¡Guau! ¡Tu armario es gigante!- dice Alice sentándose y mirando de reojo el armario.

-Uhm Gracias- le digo.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar antes de que llegue Jesse?- me pregunta Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien, ¿de que quieren que hablemos?-

-Bella ya no soporto que me ignores, se que hice mal al escuchar a Edward y no he dejado de arrepentirme de eso ¿Puedes perdonarme?- Alice me mira y veo la culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos ya no puedo resistir:

-Te perdono-

-¡No es justo! Por favor me estoy volviendo loca y… ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que te perdono Alice, se que no debió haber sido fácil para ti y sinceramente te extraño- le digo.

-¡Yupi! ¿Oíste eso Rose? Bella me perdono- dice tan feliz que empieza a dar saltitos –bueno tu turno- le dice a Rosalie pegándole un codazo.

-¡Auch! Duende con fuerza-

-Ya dile-

-Ya Ok, Bella se que no fui muy buena contigo mientras estuviste con Edward y no sabes cuanto lo lamento de verdad, pero creo que lo hice porque estaba celosa- Rosalie tiene la misma cara de culpabilidad que Alice y yo estoy estupefacta: Rosalie Hale celosa de… ¿mi?

-Rosalie no entiendo de que forma puedes estar celosa, tu eres hermosa y tienes una familia cariñosa y tienes a Emmet- le respondo confundida.

-Estaba celosa de que tú eras humana y yo no, te envidiaba porque tú podías tener una vida, tener hijos y nietos mientras que yo estaba estancada-

-Rosalie, no se que decir, pero no tienes por que disculparte yo siempre quise que fuéramos amigas-

-Gracias de verdad Bella- ella me sonríe y me abraza.

-¡Abrazo Grupal!- grita Alice y se une.

Nos quedamos abrazadas unos segundos.

-¡Guau! Sobrecargaron de hormonas femeninas esta habitación- doy un pequeño salto de sorpresa y miro a Jess apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-Ya cállate- nos soltamos y el entra:

-¿Se arreglaron?- nos pregunta.

-Si, ¿no te molesta?- le pregunto.

-No, no hay razón tu estas enojada con Edward y yo con Tanya ellas no tienen nada que ver y no son las responsables de las decisiones que tomaron ellos-

-Gracias-

-Bien hay que empezar un trabajo, ¡así que manos a la obra!

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, si ya se que esta cortó pero subí dos seguidos así que se aguantan: 3

Lo que sea que tengan pensado decirme es aceptado.

Besoosososos


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

BPOV

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo el trabajo de historia:

-Bueno al fin terminamos- dije soltando un suspiro de agotamiento y recostándome en el suelo.

-Si, creo que es todo, espero que le parezca bueno al Sr. Rhee- responde Alice leyéndose la presentación.

-Tiene que gustarle, no puedo reprobar Historia de nuevo mi madre me mataría- dice Jess, haciendo una mueca de Horror.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- nos pregunta Rosalie.

-Oh, nos quedaremos como siempre a ver una película, ¿Quieren quedarse?- les pregunto.

-Si- responde Alice rápidamente-¡Yo escojo!

-Ok, las películas están bajo la televisión- me levanto y recojo los papeles para después ordenarlos y ponerlos en una carpeta, dejo la carpeta junto a mi computador y me dirijo a la puerta:

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunta Rosalie mientras salgo.

-A preparar palomitas, vuelvo en unos minutos-

Bajo a la cocina y saco las palomitas de la despensa, después de ponerlas en el microondas me siento en una de las sillas. ¡RING! ¡RING! El sonido de mí celular me hace pegar un salto y resbalarme de la silla y me sujeto a la mesa para no caerme. Saco mi celular del bolsillo y contesto:

-¿Hola?-

-Bella-

-¿Papá?-

-Si, Bella no llegare a la casa hoy-

-¿Es por Sue verdad?- pregunto y mi voz toma un tono burlón.

-Ehm… Si es que vamos a ir a cenar y…-

-Papá no importa, pásatela bien-

-De acuerdo, recuerda poner la alarma en las puertas-

-Si papá-

-Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-

Cuelgo el teléfono y no puedo evitar ponerme feliz por Charlie, hasta que conoció a Sue nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Saco las palomitas del microondas y las pongo en un tazón. Subo las escaleras y entro en mi habitación:

-¿Ya están las palomitas?-

-Si-

-Dame, me muero de hambre- Jess me arrebata el tazón y se mete un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

-Un día te terminaras ahogando-

-No me importa-

Me siento en el suelo al lado de Rosalie, miro a Alice que tiene dos películas en las manos.

-¿Aun no se decide?- le pregunto a Rosalie sonriendo

-Nop, le encanta esta actriz: Saoirse Ronan y esta intentando decidirse entre dos de sus películas favoritas-

Esperamos unos minutos más y le robo el tazón a Jess y saco un puñado de palomitas antes de que se las acabe. El me mira mal, pero solo le sonrió inocentemente y le devuelvo el tazón.

-¡Ya elegí! Fue tan difícil veremos: Hannah- dice Alice con una sonrisa triunfal y sentándose en el sillón junto a Jess después de poner la película en el DVD.

Nos quedamos viendo la película hasta el final y miro hacia arriba y veo a Jess dormido con el tazón en las manos.

-¿Se quedan a ver otra o ya se tienen que ir?- les pregunto a Alice y Rosalie.

-Ok, yo elijo ahora- responde Rosalie y se levanta a ver las películas.

Le quito el tazón a Jess y suspiro de alivio al ver que aun quedan palomitas en su interior.

-¿Cuál veremos?- le pregunto a Rosalie.

-Inframundo: El despertar-

-¿No son eh… ofensivas esas películas para ustedes?- les pregunto.

-Oh no para nada son muy buenas- dice Alice bajando del sofá y sentándose a mi otro lado.

-Además, no le digan a Emmet que dije esto, los actores son muy lindos- dice Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tienes razón-

Empezamos a ver la película pero empiezan a cerrárseme los parpados y apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

APOV

Bella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y minutos después cae dormida.

La miro a ella y a Jesse y me siento muy afortunada por que ella nos haya dado otra oportunidad. ¡Estúpido Edward! No puedo creer que haya dejado que me alejase de Bella.

Cuando termina la película muevo a Bella lentamente para dejarla recostada en el piso, Rose hace lo mismo con Jesse. Apago la televisión y de repente siento la presencia de alguien mas, miro a la ventana y veo a Edward y Tanya, ellos abren la ventana y entran:

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?-pregunta Edward.

-Nos quedamos a ver películas después del trabajo- le respondo e intento ocultar mis pensamiento pero Edward ya había alcanzado a ver como Bella nos perdono.

-Bella las perdono- dice y siento la desilusión y el dolor en sus palabras.

-Si y ¿que con eso?- le responde Rosalie mirándolo con furia

-¿Por que a ustedes si las dejaron explicarse?- pregunta esta vez Tanya y por su mirada se que ella también esta dolida.

-No lo se, ¿no será por que nosotros no los traicionamos justo cuando nos iban a dar una oportunidad?- le responde Rosalie con sarcasmo.

-Déjenlos en paz, tienen que darles tiempo ya se los dije el Viernes- les digo y salgo por la ventana seguida por Rosalie.

Hola Gente!

Se que esta corto pero en el Word se veía mas grande ¡Maldito Word que hace parecer que escribiste mucho pero solo escribiste una pequeñez! Dejando de lado el tema del Insulso Word -_-, ya volvi de mis vacas! asi que seguire subiendo cada semana como normalmente.

Nos vemos la proxima semana

Besosoosos


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó, intente alcanzarla pero me di cuenta de que estaba en el piso, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Me pregunte pero recordé que nos habíamos quedado viendo películas con Alice y Rosalie, me levante todavía adormilada y de milagro llegue a mi mesa de noche a apagar la alarme sin haberme tropezado.

Me dirigí al sofá a despertar a Jess:

-Jess, despierta tienes que irte a tu casa-le dije removiéndolo un poco.

-Uhm, no quiero ir a la escuela mama, los niños me molestan, me dicen Jessica…- susurro, tarde unos segundos en procesar lo que dijo, y solté una carcajada que hizo que Jess despertara de golpe.

-¿Bella?

-Si, tienes que irte a tu casa _Jessica-_ le dije adoptando un tono burlón en el Jessica.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…? Hable en sueños, ¿verdad?-

-Si- el soltó un gruñido.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo y se levanto bostezando, salió por la puerta de mi habitación y escuche sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

Me fui a dar una ducha rápida, y me vestí con una falda plisada negra, una blusa celeste, una cazadora negra y unas sandalias celestes con un poco de taco. Casi nada de maquillaje no había cambiado en eso, y unos lentes de sol negros. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Bella- me dijo Molly cuando entre a la cocina.

-Buenos días-

Me tome un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas, tome las llaves del Mazda Kiyora y me despedí de Molly.

Salí al garaje, y arranque el auto toque la bocina enfrente de la casa de Jess y espere, segundos después el salió.

-Hola Bells- dijo sentándose.

-Buenos días, tranquilo no diré nada de Jessica-

-Gracias-

Empecé el camino a la escuela y cuando pare en un semáforo, me vino una gran idea a la mente:

-¡Jessica!-

Jess pego un salto al escucharme.

-¿De que hablas?

-Podemos darles celos a Tanya con Jessica-

-¿Jessica Stanley? No de ninguna manera…

-No esa Jessica, solo te molestare en algunas clases con una tal Jessica y cuando lo haga tu piensas en cualquier chica que no sea de la escuela para que Edward la vea y le diga a Tanya-

-Es una buena idea

-Claro, es mía- dije arrogante. Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, empecemos con el plan "démosle celos a Tanya"

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Lamento que este corto, ¡Maldito Word! Intente hacerlo largo y parecía que estaba así hasta que lo subí.

Bueno acabo de empezar las clases ¡Yupi! (sarcasmo) pero logre idear varias cosas en las vacaciones así que creo que podre mantener el capitulo semanal crucemos los dedos

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Besoososos


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Llegamos al instituto, en la entrada nos encontramos con Alice y Rosalie, nos saludamos y entramos juntos a la clase de historia.

Edward y Tanya entraron unos minutos después, nos miraron con una cara de dolor, mire a Jess y le guiñe un ojo después de que se sentaran detrás de nosotros.

-Oye Jess –le susurre.

-¿Qué?

-Hablaste con Jessica –le dije y le guiñe un ojo.

-Si, hablamos un rato ayer en la tarde –dice y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-No me molestaría que fuéramos a Phoenix este fin de semana, se nota que te flechaste –juraría haber escuchado un gruñido a mis espaldas. El plan esta funcionando.

-De verdad, gracias Bells, hablare con ella haber si quedamos este fin de semana –Jess es un gran actor de verdad, la cara que puso era de total ilusión y una sonrisa bobalicona.

-No hay problema –

Entro el señor Rhee y pidió que entregáramos los trabajos, saque el trabajo de mi bolso y Alice se levanto para entregarlo junto a mí.

Cuando volvimos alcance a ver a Tanya con una mirada de celos total mirando a Jess. Objetivo Cumplido.

El resto del día lo pasamos bastante tranquilo, en el almuerzo nos sentamos en una mesa con Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Emmet y Jasper están en la universidad?-les pregunte a Rosalie. Desde que los vi el primer día no los había vuelto a ver en todo el mes.

-No, se graduaron el año pasado. Pero dicen que ya estudiaron la mayoría de las carreras, además verían como las chicas universitarias los acosan.

-Oye Bella, ¿que harán en la tarde? –me pregunta Alice.

-Iré de compras y como siempre sobornare a Jess con un videojuego nuevo para que me acompañe –

Jess gruño: -compras como maniática, deberías de darme dos videojuegos.

-El soborno del videojuego, siempre lo usamos con Emmet y Jasper.

-Bella, podríamos ir contigo, nos vinimos hoy en el Volvo y Edward no quiere llevarnos –me pregunta Alice haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos de perro.

-De acuerdo –las dos sonríen, gracias a dios me traje el auto con el maletero más grande.

-Y Jesse no te escaparas –le digo cuando el pone cara de dolor.

-Me tendrán de burro de carga el resto de la tarde.

-3 videojuegos nuevos, Jesse piénsalo –lo soborno.

El rezonga pero asiente.

Toca el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Cap nuevo, siento pena por Jesse lo hare sufrir en el próximo cap. Espero opiniones.

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Besososoos


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; "Hora de hacer sufrir a Jess"

Salimos de clases y nos montamos en mi Mazda Kiyora.

Conduje bastante rapido hasta llegar a Seattle, eran las 6:30, eso significaba que no tendriamos mucho tiempo.

Aparque en el centro comercial y Alice, Rose y yo bajamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Jess bajaba con una cara que parecia que lo hubieran mandado al mismísimo infierno.

-3 videojuegos –repetia.

El primer lugar al que fuimos fue a la tienda de zapatos, compramos como 4 pares de zapatos cada una. Las dependientes miraron con pena a Jess mientras le entregaban las bolsas. Segundo lugar: CHANEL, salimos con 3 bolsas mas. A las manos de Jess, su cara en realidad daba pena. Tercer lugar: accesorios Louis Button, mas bolsas, bueno ya entienden, cuando salimos ya eran las 8 de la noche, cada una tenia 4 bolsas, y Jess tenia como 10, pero en una tenia sus preciados videojuegos: Battlefield 3, Callo of duty y Dark Souls.

A las nueve ya nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Cullen a dejar las bolsas, me sentia nerviosa, pero tenia que superarlo.

Antes de irnos habiamos compartido el plan: Dar celos a Tanya con Alice y Rose, le dijeron a Jess que en cuanto entraramos a Forks empezara a pensar en "Jessica", porque talvez Edward podria ver lo que en realidad pasaba.

Bueno donde ibamos: estacione en la casa de los Cullen, entre los 5 sacamos las bolsas, que eran 17.

Alice toco el timbre.

-Rose, Alice se compraron toda la tienda-dijo Esme al abrir la puerta.

-No –le dijeron.

-¿Bella? –pregunto Esme mirandome sorprendida.

-Hola Esme –le dije avergonzada.

Ella me abrazo –que bueno es verte Bella –

-¿Quién es su acompañante? –pregunto mirando a Jess.

-Esme, el es Jesse Parker, mi mejor amigo –le dije presentandoselo –Jess ella es Esme Cullen la mama de Alice y Rose –

-Ah, Esme Jess sabe lo que somos –le dijo Rose.

Esme lo miro sorprendida pero lo saludo cordialmente.

Fuimos a dejar las bolsas a los cuartos de Alice y Rose.

-Belli Bellita –escuche a Emmet gritar cuando saliamos del cuarto/armario de Alice.

Me dio un gran abrazo de oso que me corto la respiración.

-Emmet… no… respiro –

.

.

.

Bueno aquí queda el cap de hoy, sorry pero ando con poco tiempo, mis profes

Espero les haya gustado

Nos vemos el Martes.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-Lo siento –me dijo soltándome.

-Tranquilo –le dije.

-Hola Bella –me saludo Jasper, parecía avergonzado.

-Hola –

Emmet y Jasper ayudaron a Rosalie y Alice a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones las bolsas. Nos dijeron que los esperáramos en el salón. Nos sentamos y esperamos.

La puerta de vidrio que conectaba con el patio trasero se abrió entraron Edward y Tanya ambos nos miraron confundidos.

-Listo ya terminamos –dijo Alice bajando.

Despegue mi mirada de Edward y le sonreí a Alice:

-Bueno nos vamos –dije tirando de Jess afuera –Nos vemos mañana chicas –les dije a Alice y Rosalie.

Entramos en el auto y conduje hasta un restaurante.

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿no? –le dije.

-Si –nos sentamos en una de las mesas y una camarera vino a pedirnos la orden. Esta escena me recordaba a cuando en Port Angels después de que me salvara de esos hombres Edward me llevo a cenar.

La camarera se la paso coqueteando con Jesse, era bastante divertido ver la cara de suplica de Jess pidiéndome que lo salvara.

Cuando terminamos de comer lleve a Jesse a su casa:

-Buenas noches Jess –

-Buenas noches Bells –

Nos reimos y nos abrazamos, me despedi y camine hasta mi casa.

JPOV

Estaba agotado pero sonreía, tenia los videojuegos que quería, recién me di cuenta de que podía habérmelos comprado yo y haberme ahorrado el trabajo de Mula de Carga.

Senti la ventana abrirse y voltee:

-¿Ta…Tanya? –tartamudee, estoy en problemas, donde estas Bella cuando te necesito.

-Antes de que me eches necesito que me escuches.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

TANYAPOV

No podía creerlo, me sentía horrible, yo era horrible. No podía dar crédito a lo que oia cuando escuche a Bella mencionando a Jessica. La cara de Jesse me lo dijo todo… me había olvidado.

Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados debía de intentar una ultima vez.

Escondi mis pensamientos de Edward, no quería que se enterara. Me daría demasiada vergüenza si Jesse me rechazaba.

Antes de que saliera de la casa de los Cullen, Alice me abordo, se me había olvidado:

-Suerte –me dijo simplemente y volvió a irse. Sonrei y empece a correr a la casa de Jesse.

Me subi al árbol que daba con la ventana de Jesse y me quede esperando hasta que sentí el auto de Bella aproximarse.

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, cuando llegue aquí eso me hubiese dado unos terribles celos, aun mas grandes que los que sentía por Jessica, sea quien sea.

Pero era obvio cual era la relación entre los dos, no era de amor, era de hermanos, era lo que yo sentía por Irina y Kate.

Y me sentía feliz porque Jesse tuviera a alguien que lo hubiera apoyado después de que lo deje.

Jesse entro agotado a su habitación pero tenia una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios y aferraba una bolsa contra su pecho, supongo que su contenido eran videojuegos.

-Llego la hora –susurre y entre en su habitación.

-¿Ta… Tanya? –tartamudeo Jesse.

-Antes de que me eches necesito que me escuches –le dije.

El iba a negarse estaba segura, así que me adelante:

-Si cuando termine quieres que me vaya lo hare, pero solo quiero.. no… necesito que me escuches Jesse –

El tardo en responder pero asintió.

-De acuerdo –se sento en el sofá negro.

-Fue un error dejarte, lo se, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste? –susurro.

-Crei que era lo mejor, que te merecias una vida normal, casarte y tener hijos, envejecer y ser abuelo, y sabia que no lo podrias tener conmigo –

-Eso a mi no me importaba y lo sabes –

-Lo se, pero a mi si, por que a mi me arrebataron mi vida, mis deseos, esperanzas, todo antes de que me convirtieran. No era capaz de arrebatártelo a ti. Cada dia después de que te deje quise volver, ansiaba verte pero cuando pasaron unos meses otro temor me invadio: y si me habias olvidado? Y si habias encontrado a alguien mas?

-Entonces ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?

-Hable mucho con Edward durante esos meses, y el había decidido volver por Bella y me pidió que lo acompañara, y accedi. No puedo describirte mi sorpresa cuando los vi llegar juntos el primer dia, pero tu me ignorabas y ni siquiera me hablabas –

-Lo se, y me arrepentí pero los encontramos a Edward y a ti besándose…

-Eso fue un error, un terrible error, me sentía sola y eso no es justificación para haberlo hecho.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si –

-Te perdono Tanya –me dijo y tarde en entender lo que había dicho. Pero cuando lo iba a abrazar el siguió:

-Te perdono pero no volveremos juntos, aun no, debo pensarlo, y debo volver a confiar en ti –me dijo mirando al suelo.

-De acuerdo… ¿amigos? –le pregunte.

-Amigos –repitió y sonrio. Cuanto extrañaba su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

IM COME BACK, agradézcanle a Valentina que me puso de cabeza en el computador para que escribiera nuevos capítulos (yo también te quiero Vale) -_-

Se que estuve desaparecida pero seguire subiendo (y lo saben los que me siguen desde que empece la historia) nunca será mi intención dejar la historia espero que lo tengan claro.

Nos vemos el viernes si la inspiración viene.

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

BPOV

Desperte y tome desayuno junto a Charlie.

-¿Qué haras hoy Bella? –me pregunto mientras tomaba café.

-No se, ire a algún lugar con Jesse –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué tal si van a la Push? Hoy hace buen tiempo lo que no es muy normal, deberías disfrutar de un dia en la playa sin la necesidad de ir a Phoenix con tu amigo –dijo remarcando lo de Phoenix, sip, Charlie seguía enojado porque no le había dicho lo del fin de semana en Phoenix.

-Tienes razón será divertido ir… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieres que vaya? –dije mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Tienes tan poca confianza en mi?- dijo Charlie haciéndose el inocente.

-Si, pero es una buena idea así que igual ire –

Subi a mi habitación y me vesti con un bikini azul, encima una polera manga corta verde y un short militar y mi preciada chaqueta de cuero. Unas sandalias ya que iria a la playa y en la playa hay arena aunque seguramente varias chicas usan tacones en la playa para mantener el glamour. Puaj.

Llame a Jess y el que contesto al segundo timbrazo:

-Hola Bella –su voz sonaba asustada.

-Hola Jess ¿Pasa algo? –pregunte confundida por su tono de voz.

-No nada… bueno si algo pero te lo dire después ¿para que llamabas? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Quiero invitarte a la Push, hace sol hoy –dije.

-Los extraterrestres vendrán –dijo Jess haciéndome reir –Claro que voy Bells –

-Ok te voy a buscar en 15 minutos, Recuerda llevar traje de baño por que te tirare al mar –le dije.

-Espera que… -

Corte la llamada y prepare un bolso con todo lo necesario.

Me subi a mi Jeep Wrangler, que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños.

.cl/sites/default/files/13_

Me despedi de Molly y Charlie y fui a la casa de Jesse.

-JESSE PARKER SALE EN ESTE MINUTO O ME VOY SOLA –le grite parándome en el asiento.

El salio corriendo de su casa con cara de asustado:

-¿Jess seguro que estas bien? –le pregunte mientras nos poníamos los cinturones.

-Si –

Conduje en silencio hasta la Push, pero cuando íbamos llegando a la reserva me harte y pise el freno.

Nos fuimos hacia adelante y Jess me miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca? –pregunto mirándome enojado.

-No moveré el auto hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa –dije quitando las llaves y cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada –

-Jesse… -dije amenazadoramente.

-Ok te lo dire, pero no te enfades mucho –

-Solo dilo –

-Tanya y yo somos amigos de nuevo… -

-¿QUE?

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado, subire los viernes en esta historia (por que tengo muchas) y tal vez los martes.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes o martes.

Besos


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-JESSIE PARKER DIME QUE NO ACABO DE ESCUCHAR QUE TANYA Y TU SON AMIGOS DE NUEVO –grite fuera de si.

-Es que… -

-ES QUE NADA TU SABES EL DAÑO QUE TE HIZO –le grite.

-¿Puedes escucharme? –pregunto intentando calmarme –Te explicare mis razones y si cuando termino sigues queriendo gritarme y golpearme no dire nada ¿ok? –

Suspire y me calme –tienes 5 minutos pero dudo que me hagas cambiar de opinión –le digo y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! De acuerdo. Veras que ayer cuando me dejaste en mi casa, Tanya se metió en mi habitación… NO ME INTERRUMPAS –dijo adelantándose a mi replica –Bien yo le dije que se fuera y ella me pidió que la escuchara y después se iria, a lo cual acepte, ella me explico sus razones por las que me dejo y por que vino a Forks y me pidió que la perdonara, yo acepte… PERO NO HEMOS VUELTO solo quedamos como amigos –me explico.

-De acuerdo, confiare en tu decisión –le dije –pero si te hace daño te juro que te golpeare y después ire a matarla –

El asintió con miedo, yo enojada… no es muy lindo para nadie.

-Bien vámonos a la Push antes de que los extraterrestres vengan y nos quiten nuestro dia de sol –dije volviendo a sonreir y volvi a poner en marcha el Jeep.

Llegamos a La Push y estacione el Jeep. Habian varios autos, la mayoría de las personas aprovechaban estos días para venir a la playa.

-Hola Bella –me saludo alguien detrás mio, voltee y me encontré con Jacob Black .

-Jake –dije emocionada y nos abrazamos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –me pregunto.

-Aprovechamos que hoy hacia sol y vinimos a la playa –dije señalando a Jess.

-¿El es tu novio? –pregunto.

Yo hice gestos de que me atragantaba y Jess de que iba a vomitar mientras nos reíamos:

-No, el es Jesse Parker mi mejor amigo – le dije –Jess el es Jacob Black somos amigos desde que eramos niños –les dije presentándolos.

-Hola –

-Jacob ¿vas a venir? –dijo una chica de cabello corto acercándose a Jake.

-Si Leah, Bella ella es Leah Clearwater mi novia –

.

.

.

Hola Gente

Aquí estoy con nuevo capi , voy a darles una aclaración rápida, Jacob nunca ha estado enamorado de Bella en este fic, no tengo nada en contra del personaje, pero simplemente no me encaja en lo que tengo pensado para la historia lo del Triangulo Amoroso, asi que el es novio de Leah.

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el viernes.

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

_-Si Leah, Bella ella es Leah Clearwater mi novia –_

Ok, momento incomodo:

-Es un placer Leah –dije sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió.

-¿Y adonde van? –pregunto Jesse tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Vamos a hacer salto de acantilado –dijeron y nos señalaron un acantilado que había a nuestras espaldas.

-Wow –dije.

-¿Quieren ir? –pregunto Leah.

Nos miramos, hacer salto de acantilado… yo asentí.

-Sera divertido, vamos Jess –dije haciendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Mi celular sono en ese instante:

-Piensalo –le dije a Jess y me aleje un poco para contestar:

-¿Hola?

-Bella por que acabo de tener una visión donde los veo a ti y a Jess saltando desde un acantilado –dijo Alice.

-Hummmm, es que vamos a ir con Jake y Leah a saltar –dije sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

-BELLA SWAN NI SE TE OCURRA SALTAR DESDE UN ACANTILADO, ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO, QUE TAL SI TE PASA ALGO –empezó Alice.

-Alice, ya no tengo 10 años, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera, y si me vas a regañar hazlo pero en la noche, nos vemos –dije y corte la llamada.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Jesse.

-Alice nos vio, así que cuando llegues te llevaras un buen reto de tu "amiga" Tanya –le dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en la parte de amiga.

-Bueno… vale la pena, ya quiero hacer ese salto –dijo Jess sonriendo.

Jake y Leah nos dijeron que les siguiéramos, fuimos por el bosque, después de como media hora llegamos hasta el acantilado.

-Bien henos aquí –dijo Jake –Yo voy primero –dijo y se saco la camiseta.

Leah silbo, mientras Jesse y yo nos reíamos.

Jake se hizo hacia atrás y conto hasta tres, corrió hasta el borde y se tiro por el borde. Nos asomamos y vimos su cabeza salir del mar:

-¡Siiiii! ¡El agua esta genial! –nos grito.

Leah se tiro también, ambos nos animaron a que lo hiciéramos.

-¿Lista Bells? –me pregunto Jesse.

-Lista –dije asintiendo.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, pero me hice hacia atrás para dar impulso:

-1… 2… 3 –dije y empeze a correr, mi mente se desconecto, salte y la adrenalina empezó a correr por mis venas.

Cai en el agua, nade hasta la superficie, Jesse cayo a mi lado y casi me ahoga:

-Idiota –dije empujándolo y tirándole agua a la cara.

Leah y Jake se nos acercaron, los 4 empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, no quería dejar este momento nunca.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Aquí estoy con nuevo cap, en mi defensa quería subir el sábado, pero no se que le paso a mi cuenta pero no me dejaba subir

Nos vemos

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

Bella Pov

Nos despedimos de Jacob y Leah y nos fuimos de vuelta a Forks.

Sabia que Alice estaría enojada, después de que llamara y yo no le hiciera caso era bastante obvio, temblé un poco, no quería ni imaginarme a Alice enojada.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Jess al verme temblar.

-Si, solo que como ya te dije, nos llevaremos un buen reto, sobre todo tu de parte de tu "amiga" –dije temblando un poco pero esta vez por el frio.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa vi el auto de Alice afuera, trague saliva.

Entramos y subimos a mi habitación, abrí y ahí se encontraban Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

-Hola Ali –dije asustada.

-Nada de "hola ali", AHORA EXPLICAME POR QUE NO ME HICISTE CASO Y ME COLGASTE, Y NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME DICIENDO QUE NO LO HICIERON POR QUE SU ROPA AUN ESTA UN POCO MOJADA –me grito Alice, me encogí internamente, pero esa ya no era yo, la Bella que era antes que se asustaba de todo había cambiado:

-PUES ES MI VIDA ALICE, PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA DE ELLA –grite de vuelta. Emmet y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos:

-¿QUÉ?- grite volteándome hacia ellos.

-Nada Belly-Bells –dijo Emmet nervioso.

-Solo que… -dijo Jasper.

-Edward me leyó la mente y le dijo a Tanya así que seguramente querrán hablar con ustedes cuando nosotros nos vayamos –dijo Alice de sopetón.

-¿Qué? –dije.

-Que Edward me leyó la…

-Te entendí Alice –le dije.

-¿Entonces?-

-Nada, solo nos vemos mañana ¿ok? –

-Ok, que descansen chicos –dijeron los 4 y se fueron.

En cuanto escuchamos el auto de Alice irse, mi ventana se abrió y entraron por ella Edward y Tanya.

Mierda

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les guste el cap, esta corto lo se, pero no ando con mucho tiempo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunte, estaba aguantando la respiración para no explotar y gritarles una serie de pendejadas en la cara, ¿Qué acaso no nos pueden dejar en paz?

-Hablar –dijo Tanya.

-¿Sobre que? –pregunto Jess, me miraba preocupado, lo mire y en cuanto vio mi cara se asusto. Sip, reconoció la cara de _voy a explotar y no va a ser lindo así que mejor corre._

-Sobre lo que hicieron en la Push, ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¿Saben lo peligroso que era? Y sobre todo con semejante compañía… -

¡Bum! Ya no aguante más. Jesse corrió lo más lejos que pudo de mi radio de alcance por si me daba la gana de tirar algo en contra de ellos.

-¡Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA LES TIENE QUE IMPORTAR ESO! ¡SABEN QUE, ESTOY HARTA, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE NOS TRATEN COMO SI FUERAMOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS Y NO SEPAMOS DEFENDERNOS! ¡LES RECUERDO QUE SUPIMOS APAÑARNOSLAS DESPUES DE QUE SE FUERAN! ¡NO SOMOS DE CRISTAL! ¡PODEMOS CUIDARNOS NOSOTROS SOLOS! –respire. Se sintió demasiado bien decir todo eso.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y al parecer algo asustados también, mejor para que ya no se metan en lo que no les incumbe.

JESS POV

Lo sabia, desde el momento que vi la cara de Bella, supe que le vendrían uno de sus ataques. En cuanto Edward comenzó a hablar me aleje de ella lo más rápido posible, no quería estar cerca si le daban ganas de tirar cosas a diestra y siniestra.

Y entonces empezaron los gritos me tape la cara con los brazos y espere a que pasara. Cuando termino baje los brazos y vi que Bella respiraba, parecía feliz.

Me acerque a ella, debía de tener impreso el miedo en mi cara ya que en cuanto me vio empezó a reírse, pero a reírse como loca, ok, primero un ataque de rabia y ahora un ataque de risa. Solo esperaba que no viniera uno de sus ataques depresivos.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:

JESSE POV

-¿Qué le pasa? –me pregunto Tanya.

Bella había empezado a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Le dio uno de sus ataques –dije levantándola y dejándola en el sofá.

-¿Le dan muy seguido? –pregunto Edward.

-Cuando se enoja mucho, o tiene demasiada presión acumulada –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ehmm… Jesse lamento haberte tratado así, como si fueras de cristal, yo se que no lo eres –me dijo Tanya con la cabeza baja.

La mire pasmado: -¿Tanya Denali se esta disculpando? OMG –dije mirándola asustado.

Ella se rio, Bella empezó a calmarse y se quedo dormida.

Edward miraba a Bella con ternura:

-¿En serio la quieres? –pregunte receloso.

-La quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero ella no quiere nada conmigo –

-No des todo por perdido, conozco a Bella, esta dolida –le digo y tomo a Bella entre mis brazos para llevarla hasta su cama.

-¿Cuál es tu consejo? –me pregunto.

-Intenta acercarte a ella, pero no de modo romántico, intenta ser su amigo –le dije.

-¿Cómo hare eso? –pregunta él arrodillándose junto a Bella.

-Bueno, Alice y Rosalie son ahora sus amigas… creo que pasara más tiempo en tu casa que aquí –le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias Jesse –me dijo sonriendo.

Ambos salieron por la ventana, me tumbe en el sofá y caí dormido.

.

BELLA POV

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte cuando desperté.

-Te dio uno de tus ataques –me dijo Jess sonriendo.

-Genial –suspiro y me levanto.

-No quiero levantarme –dice Jesse desde el sillón.

-¿Por que? –

-Porque mañana hay instituto –dijo lloriqueando.

-Pues que mala suerte la tuya, estaba pensando en ir World War Z hoy, pero como tu no quieres…

-¡Vamos! –grito el levantándose.

Me reí –Ok ve a tu casa a cambiarte y nos vemos en media hora –dije.

El asintió y se fue. Fui al baño y me di una ducha, Salí y escogí mi ropa para hoy: .

Salí de mi casa y me subí en mi Versace.

-¡Jesse! –grite sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana del auto.

El salió y se subió al auto:

-¿Podemos pasar a comer algo antes de ver la película? –me pregunto ya adentro del auto.

Asentí, en ese momento sono mi teléfono:

-Holaaaaa –dije poniendo el altavoz.

-Hola Bella –dijo Alice.

-Ali, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

-Emmet y Jasper nos están obligando a ir a ver una película con ellos –me la imaginaba haciendo un puchero en este momento.

-¡Mentira! Irán a ver la película con nosotros pero nosotros tendremos que ir de compras con ellas durante una semana –escuche gritar a Emmet.

-Bueno creo que eso es justo Alice –dije -¿Cuál película irán a ver? –pregunte.

-Una de zombies… World War Z –dijo Alice.

-Nosotros también iremos a verla –dijo Jesse.

-¿En serio? –

-Si –dije recelosamente.

-¿Por qué no la vemos juntos? –

Ok ahora estoy casi segura que algo planea.

-Claro, nos vemos a las cuatro, almorzaremos antes –dije.

Colgué y mire a Jess:

-Algo planean –

.

.

.

Hello People! (okno)

Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:

Almorzamos y llame a Alice:

-Hola Bella –

-Hola Ali, ¿Dónde están? –

-Estamos llegando al centro comercial, ¿Por qué no nos encontramos enfrente del cine y compramos las entradas? –pregunto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Ali –dije y colgué.

Caminamos hasta el cine, compramos dos entradas para la película que empezaba a las cuatro y esperamos.

Despues de unos minutos aparecieron los chicos, pero Edward y Tanya iban con ellos, ¡Rayos! Sabía que Alice tramaba algo.

-Iré a comprar la comida –le dije a Jess y me fui antes de que ellos llegaran.

Respira Bella, inspira… respira, me tranquilice y compre la comida, el chico que me atendió parecía demasiado interesado en mí, pero ¿Por qué no usarlo?

-¿No crees que es demasiada comida para alguien como tú? –me pregunto sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de comida.

-Si, pero no es para mi sola, tengo unos amigos que tienen estómagos sin fondo –dije pensando en Jess.

Juraría que escuche un gruñido detrás de mí pero no hice caso y sonreí, le entregue el dinero y me despedí:

-¿Listos? –pregunte sin quitar la sonrisa bobalicona de mi rostro, me había convertido en una gran actriz.

-Estas creciendo tan rápido –dijo dramáticamente Jesse haciendo como que se limpiaba unas lagrimas imaginarias de la cara.

Entramos a la sala de cine y nos sentamos en una de las filas de en medio. Me senté al lado de Jesse que estaba al lado de Tanya y Edward se sentó a mi lado. Genial.

Nos pusimos los lentes 3D y empezó la película, era bastante extraño esta cosa de mí, en cualquier película de terror me moría de miedo, pero en las que tenia zombies no. Me encantaban.

Jess salto en la parte cuando atacaban a Brad Pitt. Me reí de él y me revolvió el pelo.

Cuando termino la película salimos riéndonos de la sala:

-Les juro que creí que ese zombie se ahogaba –dije imitándolo.

-Más bien parecían puercos –dijo Emmet.

-¿Qué les pasa a los zombies de hoy? ¿Mordieron a Usain Bolt? ¿Cómo corrían tan rápido?–dijo Jesse riéndose

-Creo que estaban borrachos, ¿No vieron como se la pasaban golpeándose con las paredes? –nos pregunto Jasper.

Las chicas se veían bastante aburridas y hablaban entre ellas sobre ropa y no nos prestaban mucha atención, salimos al estacionamiento.

-Usainpuercozombolt –dije. Los cuatro nos reímos y nos despedimos:

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto –les dije y me fui con Jess al auto.

.

.

.

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, les recomiendo World War Z, la fui a ver el martes con unos amigos y esta muy buena.

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Bye


	22. Nota

Nota:

Hola Lectores!

Dejo esta nota por que no voy a actualizar hasta el 22 de julio. La razón es que mi mama se va a operar e ire a acompañarla, me quedare en la casa de una abuela y tendre que cuidar a mi hermano así que las posibilidades de que actualize serán prácticamente nulas ya que no hay internet ahí. Pero escribiré los capítulos que no subire y los subire en cuanto vuelva a mi casa.

Isa Dixon De Mellark.


End file.
